


Meetcute PODFIC

by MomoYoMaki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cell Phones, F/M, Fluff, Police, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoYoMaki/pseuds/MomoYoMaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5:35 PM I make it a foundational point of my life to have full disclosure to all of those I misdial at four in the morning.</p>
<p>Or, Ling dials the wrong number, and Lan Fan's certain she's now flirting with a serial killer. Well, maybe 43% sure. He keeps making her laugh, and she's pretty sure sociopaths aren't that charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetcute PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meetcute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062710) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



> This isn't exactly a stellar reading, but just take it as the worship of shuofthewind's fic it's intended as. Probably mispronounced a million words. Let's blame that on my being German, okay? Awesome.  
> (I should be writing but whoops....)  
> Also, I can't figure out how to insert the podfic player thing, soooo.... Link it is! (Feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong, if you're feeling generous.)

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/hajc9zildowz1la/Meetcute.mp3?dl=0>


End file.
